Stand By Me
by phoenix5
Summary: Its a l/j fic about the night they died. i think its pretty good but i'm the author so my opinion doesn't count. anyways please r/r


Stand By Me

**This is a short Lily and James story. It is based on the night the died. I'm working right now on another Lily and James story but I'm having a bit of a writers block on it and this story just kind of came to me.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anyone that you might recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the song ' Stand By Me' belongs to Ben E. King

October 31st 8:05 PM

"Harry what's wrong. It's ok Mommy's here. Shhh. don't cry, its ok, Shhh." Lily Potter was trying to calm her 1-year-old son Harry down so he could go back to sleep.

" James!" She called.

Her husband James Potter poked his head inside the nursery.

"You need something Lil?" 

" Harry won't go to sleep. It's like he can tell something's wrong. Do you think he's sick or something?"

James shook his head while grinning. Lily was beginning to sound distressed and desperate, very un-Lily like. 

"Don't worry Hunny, Harry is a little over one you can't expect him to be good forever. He might have just seen something that made him scared him in his dream. Or.." He grinned evilly. " He could just be making trouble for his Mom like his Dad used to do in school."

"Used to? I remember just last week you and Sirius were throwing curses at each other and you made the house a mess." Lily said with a smile forming on her face.

Harry who had been silent for a couple of minutes listening to his parents laughing stared crying all over again. His parents looked down at him fondly.

" What should we do?" Asked Lily.

"Well I know you haven't done this in a long time… but you could sing to him. Maybe hearing you sing will calm him down and we'll be able to get some rest tonight." 

" All sight I guess I could but I might be out of practice cause I haven't done this for a long time. What should I sing?"

"How about our wedding song ' Stand By Me'."

" OK." Lily cleared her throat and began to sing softly.

" When the night has come, and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we see. No I won't be afraid. No I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me.

Lily glanced down at her son. Harry had a smile on his face and his tiny eyelids were starting to droop. 

" And darling, darling stand by me, oh oh oh stand by me, just stand, stand by me, stand by me."

Lily now looked up at James. She knew that it had been just weeks and weeks of worry for him about Voldemort coming after us. _But _she thought to herself. _Now that the Fidelius Charm has been placed and we have Peter as our secret keeper I think some of the worry has been lifted. Peter can be trusted I mean he's one of James's closest friends._

" And if the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall and the mountains should crumble into the sea. I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me." Lily stopped singing because she noticed that Harry had fallen asleep in her arms. She quietly placed him in his crib and she and James walked out of the room in to the family room. 

" I told you it would work. Now its time for a little us time." For the next hour Lily and James snuggled by the fire catching up on weeks lost for not being together much. They talked about their friends and work and just skimmed over the subject of family. 

Just as they were heading up to bed. They heard noises outside. The swishing of cloaks and evil cackling. They looked in each other's eyes and understood what was happening. Peter betrayed them, Voldemort found them and they were going to die. James leaned in and gave Lily one final kiss. 

All of the sudden all the windows burst open and the fire blew out like a light. James tried to talk to Lily but she couldn't hear him. Finally he shouted:

" Lily take Harry and go! It's him! GO! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Lily nodded and mouthed 'I love you' to James then she fled from the room to the nursery. From down the hall she could hear Harry screaming at the top of his lungs. Then new sounds were brought to her ears a door bursting open – the sounds of high-pitched laughter. She knew that James must be shooting spells left and right to save her and Harry. 

When she reached the nursery she locked the door and picked Harry up from his crib. She knew that she couldn't disparate because Voldemort would have put a shield around the house so no one could get out. Now all she could down was sit, wait and hear the awful noises from the other room.

" Hey Harry its going to be ok. I promise. I will love you forever and ever even if I'm not here for you." She kissed him on the forehead softly.

" Do you want to hear a song. You didn't hear the rest of the one earlier. And if the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall and the mountains should crumble into the sea. I won't cry no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me."

There was a brilliant flash of green light and a loud thud on the floor. Lily's eyes filled with tear because she knew James was gone. She began to sing louder as she heard footsteps come closer and closer.

"And darling, darling stand by me, oh oh oh stand by me, just stand, stand by me, stand by me."

The door burst open and there stood Voldemort.

" Hand over the child Lily." His voice was cold and cruel.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

" Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

" Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

Lily looked lovingly down at her son in her arms and then looked up at the red evil eyes of Voldemort. She was ready to go. Ready to go to James. 

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and yelled ' Avada Kedarva' (SP) green light flashed and Lily fell to the floor.

Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and the rest is history.

-The End-

__

**Well how did every one like it? Let me know. Please review. It makes my day very special. If you didn't like it, I'm ok with that because I did this at 9:00 last night. I know that doesn't seem very late but it is when you had about 6 hours of sleep and then were at a softball tournament all day. Ok enough of my babbling, go review. Ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes please.**


End file.
